Simplify the following expression: ${-(7-2x)+4(3x+1)}$
Solution: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the first parentheses by ${-1}$ $ {-1(}\gray{7-2x}{)} + 4(3x+1) $ $ {-7+2x} + 4(3x+1) $ Distribute the ${4}$ into the parentheses: $ -7+2x + {4(}\gray{3x+1}{)} $ $ -7+2x + {12x+4} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${x}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {2x + 12x} {-7 + 4}$ Combine the ${x}$ terms: $ {14x} {-7 + 4}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {14x} {-3}$ The simplified expression is $14x-3$